The Cross
The Cross is an organized crime syndicate based in Arnor, in the Imperial Eleventh Ward. It possesses a broad network of eyes and ears throughout the Free Lands, and parts of the Empire and Ten Kingdoms. Many of these affiliates have a great deal of influence in their territories. The Cross stands in direct opposition to the Court of the Mass, the governing body of the Eleventh Ward. Clashes between the two entities are common, though the Court of the Mass has always tread carefully when dealing with the Cross for fear that its affiliates may have infiltrated their institution. Organization Structure The Headsman The Headsman is the current leader of the Cross. Hugo Silvanes is the man behind the title. The Headsman is the source for every major decision the Cross makes in regard to its affairs abroad and at home, as well as the punisher of those who seek to betray the organization. He is viewed as a boogyman by members of the general public, and as a threat to their rule by the Court of the Mass. Among rival gangs, he is considered to be a demon of the worst kind, and his own affiliates do not trust him. Hammers The Hammers are the most powerful agents of the Cross under the Headsman. Each agent has his own territory. For most of these agents, that territory is an independent city. They serve two funcitons within the Cross. First, they are charged with protecting the economic interests of the organization inside their territories; and second, they are charged with protecting secret artifacts known to common Crossmen as Nails, from falling into the wrong hands. The nature of these artifacts is known only to the Hammers and the Headsman, but their discovery goes back to the days before the organization's founder was assassinated. Members *Omi Malawi: Hammer of Arnor (Hugo's Second in Command) *Henry Abiia: Hammer of Ozos (Third Prince of Ozos) *Kari Malawi: Hammer of Zankal (Chief Elder of the Zankali Tribe) *Samos Ranudad: Hammer of Nimrodel (High Priest of Nimrodel) *Lee Xiao: Hammer of Haru (Member of the Myrahn Jewel House) *Naomi Hanral: Hammer of Darkridge (Captain of the Gorozoan military; Grimwok Breeder) *Jeremy Drake: Hammer of the Port of Royals (Captain of the Port Authority of Tower Island) *Aaron Isaac: Hammer of Trom (Horse Breeder) *Jorin Leizcht: Hammer of Del Zaros (Minister of the Royal Department of Education) *Bran Halan: Hammer of Fleur de L'azure (Forge Master General) *James Thorin: Hammer of Morgrotten (Grand Healer) Former Members * Shan Hoga: Former Hammer of Haru (Second in command of the Hoga Jewel House) (Deceased) * Timothy Mathus: Former Hammer of Trom (Deceased) * Jerome Alhede: Former Hammer of Lazul (Deceased) Crossmen Crossmen are foot soldiers. They conduct the day to day activities that keep the organization functioning. Crossmen carry out assassinations, deal in human trafficking and in the sale of Stinger herb. Some serve as spies or informants. Some are even charged with supplying enchanted items for use by other crossmen in the course of their activities. Among them are also healers and interrogators. There is a hierarchy within the ranks of Crossmen which is fostered by the Headsman and his Hammers. Those with particular skill in their fields are given more power and flexibility in their pursuits than others. Some among this kind are also given power to influence the movements of lower ranking Crossmen. Notable Members *Markus Whiteheart: Codenamed Reaper. Former leader and founder of the Cross. (Deceased) *Andrea Whiteheart: Daughter of Markus Whiteheart. Niece of Hugo Silvanes. Enchanter. Smuggler. Codenamed Banshee. *Noir Belafaunt: Formerly of the noble house of Belafaunt. Runs a cross affiliated orphanage. Codenamed Thorn. *Jakara Malawi: Daughter of Omi Malawi. Niece of Kari Malawi. Sister-in-law to Andrea Whiteheart. Assassin. Codenamed Mama Jay. *Oren Malawi: Son of Omi Malawi. Nephew of Kari Malawi. Brother of Jakara Malawi. Husband of Andrea Whiteheart. Informant. Smuggler. Codenamed Boar. *Miri Malawi: Wife of Omi Malawi. Mother to Jakara and Oren Malawi. Assassin. Codenamed Madame. *Malthus DeRasi: Healer. Assassin. Codenamed Doc. *Maxiniel Aran: Informant. Smuggler. Codenamed Blackfly. *Jeffie Fox: Smuggler. Codenamed Flamingo. *Don Fox: Kingpin. Codenamed Hornet. *Jordan Fox: Assassin. Informant. Codenamed Roach. *Allen Fox: Orphan in the keeping of Noir Belafaunt. *Helen Fox: Second in command of Noir Belafaunt's orphanage. *Jon Fox: Enchanter. Smuggler. Codenamed Tinker. *Bartamus Harkin: Informant. Assassin. Codenamed Hound Dog.